Now He Will Never Know
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: She loved him, but one sentence full of anger changed everything. He left, now he will never know. [One Shot, SasuSaku]


**Now He Will Never Know.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

_Lyrics_ Forgive Me, By Evanescence

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Inner-Self) I.E. Inner Sasuke, Inner Sakura

TEXT

**A/N: **Hey ppl. Okay this weekend I will TRY (please note the try) to update, a.A.F.a.C.M, R.a.F, L.I, and F.D, I might do, And Her Took He Away, this weekend I am just waiting on more reviews. I will update the others soon. This is just another oneshot that I just came up with at school, it was really sad I didn't know what song to pick it was either this one or another one...so I picked this one obviously. So just so you know, if you get confused...well nvm I will tell you at the bottom of the story kk? Thnks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!! P.S VERY LONG STORY!

**Summary:** She loved him, but one sentence full of anger changed everything. He left, now he will never know.

* * *

**Now He Will Never Know.**

It was the last day of high school. You would think that everyone would be happy, and that everyone would be okay. That everyone would be going off to college, making plans, and getting jobs. Making a life for them, and their soon to be families. If you thought that, then these two people afterward would of disappointed you, or maybe they would of broken your heart. Everyone at Kohona Ville High School knew, or at least thought, what they were going to do. They also had an idea of who they would be with, they also questioned if it would last. But, there was one couple everybody knew would last...maybe.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

"Sakura." He called silently. It was the last day of school, and they were in their seventh hour. In just twenty-three minutes time, they would be free...they could do what ever they wanted.

She turned around slowly so that she wouldn't get noticed by their teacher, "What?"

"I have to talk to you after school." His voice had sort of a...a cautious tone to it. He seemed unsure.

Sakura nodded her head, her pink bangs getting in the way of her sight, then she turned around and faced the board. Sasuke looked at the clock again, now it was only twenty minutes until the bell rang. In twenty minutes he would be a certified adult, however until that bell rang he would remain a teenager. A teenager that would repeat the same mistakes over and over again, and never learn from them. Still a teenager that no one would ever think that he would be able to make the correct decisions, and make something of himself and be worth while some day. It was in those twenty minutes that he was questioning whether or not he should tell her, tell her something that would be life changing. He loved Sakura, and she loved Sasuke. It would be the perfect match. Everyone else thought so as well. They would each get an ear full from people in the hall everyday.

"Hey Sasuke when are you going to ask Sakura-chan to get married?"

"Hi Sakura! Are you and Sasuke getting married yet?"

"Baka! Remember to invite me to your wedding."

"Sakura, am I going to be your maid of honor?"

These were the types of questions that they got. Frankly, they were quite tired of them. He wanted to ask her, and he knew he would...he just didn't know when. So many thoughts clouded his already confused mind, his brain was racked with things to say and things to do. He put his head on his desk, letting his dreamy black hair fall on his arms, and letting him get back to his thoughts.

_Flashback_

_"Uchiha Sasuke." His name was called out in a huge line of genin._

_He walked out in front of the line, making sure everyone knew who he was, "Yes." _

_"You have been chosen."_

_"Fine."_

_"You understand the conditions and risks."_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. This is for the protection of all of us you know don't you."_

_"Yes."_

_"Your dismissed." _

_Smiling defiantly, he left the room, all eyes on him._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura was ecstatic, she couldn't wait to get out of the class room. To throw her books and papers in the air, watching them slowly hit the ground and get blown away by the wind. It was kind of ironic, when she throws everything that she has done in school up into the air, it will sort of be like her life. She thought of that in the best way possible, like she was getting rid of everything that has ever held her back, everything except him. Except he really never held her back, he kept her alive. Without him she knew that there was nothing for her. Still, her whole life was wrapped around him, he was her wall, her rock. She waits everyday for him to ask her to marry him, that was one of his goals. After the massacre of his family, he vowed to get revenge and restore his clan. Sakura knew that she was going to be the one that he chose, or at least...she hoped. Glancing up at the clock she realized that this was her last day being a senior. That after this day, after that bell rang, she would have to leave the school. She would never walk back into the class room, she wouldn't talk to half of the people she grew up with. But...at least she would still have him.

'Seven more minutes.' She thought reluctantly.

(Yes!)

'I'm going to miss everyone.'

(Yeah. But at least you can look forward to the life ahead.)

'Yeah...I wonder what will happen to me. To everyone here.'

(Lets hope for the best.)

Sakura looked at Sasuke again. His head was still on the desk, by the was his hands were she could tell he was in deep thought, that something was bothering him. Trying to think what was going on in his mind, she was caught off guard and the teacher grabbed her arm.

"Sakura. Face the board." He said sternly.

"Sorry." She said politely, then he turned around and walked to the board. "Dumb ass," she mumbled silently.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_. That was it, they were finally adults. Now they had to get jobs, get married and make a life style for themselves and their family. Sasuke shot up, everyone raced out the door. However Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind. She turned around and looked at him, he was still sitting in the seat, his eyes were looking at the board, but he was staring out into space. Sakura giggled to herself.

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

"Sasuke."

He jumped, "Huh? Oh sorry."

"Hey, you said you had something to tell me?"

Sasuke squirmed in his seat, "Yeah."

"Oh..."

He didn't say anything, he was thinking.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

He sighed, "I will tell you out side. Meet me by the tree out front."

"Alright." She said confused. So she stood up and walked towards the door, he didn't follow. "Sasuke."

"What?"

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

He paused.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura I will meet you outside. Give me a minute, please?"

"Okay." Again she started to walk into the hallway, "Are you sure your okay?"

Still he repeated, "I'll meet you outside."

"Fine." She left.

He didn't move from the seat, he didn't want to.

'I can't leave. I can't tell her. She doesn't need to know.'

(It affects her. You have to tell her.)

'I don't want to.'

(Its the right thing to do.)

His legs didn't move. His body wouldn't allow him to leave, he knew that it was the right thing to do. At least that's what is mind said, his heart was screaming not to tell her. Finally he got up, and left the room.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

'What is he going to tell me?'

(Oh my god! He is going to ask you to marry him!)

'What?'

(Think about it, its the last day of school. This is the place that you two first met, had your first kiss, and were you first started going out. Now, your all alone.)

'Wow. What am I going to say?'

(Yes, duh.)

'I am going to be Uchiha Sakura.' She repeated the name through out her mind. It sounded wonderful, it was fate. She was meant to be his wife she felt it. Sakura fixed her dress, and went through her purse to get her mirror to fix her make-up. She fixed her hair and made sure she looked perfect, just for him. Then he walked out of the door, she watched him in excitement.

'He's coming'

(Yes the moment we have been waiting for!)

Slowly he came towards her, looking at the ground his hands in his pockets.

'Damn. I don't want to do this.'

(Its better for everyone.)

'How?"

No answer.

'That's what I thought.'

Then he was face to face with her, looking right in her eyes, he saw what she was expecting. He was silent still. She couldn't take the anticipation, she had to become Uchiha Sakura now.

"Sasuke. What do you have to tell me?"

He looked at her, and took her hand and sat her down on the bench. Her heart started to pound rapidly, her lungs were inhaling and exhaling fast, her breathes becoming more and more audible.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura I-I..."

"Yes."

"I...Sakura I..."

"Yes?"

He breathed deeply closing his eyes, "Sakura I have to tell you this now, or else I wont do it at all."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Well..." He searched for the words, trying to do this right.

"Yes. I will marry you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Her mind was totally out there, when he said 'well..' she heard, 'Will you marry me.' Sadly her mind was playing tricks on her.

He smirked, but it wasn't the same...somehow it was different. He pushed her arms off of his neck and gazed into her eyes, "No. Not that."

'Shit.' she thought.

"Oh." Her heart shattered. "I'm sorry, I just...I just..."

"No Sakura. Let me finish."

She looked down. He grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"I'm leaving."

Her head shot up, like she heard a gunshot. "What?"

"I have to go to battle. We have received information about a Sand Village attack against us. We have to stop it or else is total destruction for everyone."

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you_

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

Sakura's eyes were filling with tears, she tried with all of her might to hold them back. Thank god for the wind, they made her hair conceal the tears that were starting to fall.

"What?" Her voice was almost distant.

"If I don't go, everyone will die. This is an A-ranked mission, Sakura. You should be proud of me."

"Proud?" She said sarcastically, "Proud!" She stood up still holding his hands. "What the hell? I should be proud of you Sasuke? What about me?"

"Sakura-"

"No! Sasuke you cant leave, please." Her knees collapsed to the ground, she rested her sobbing head on his lap. He sat there stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to go." He said smoothly.

"What about me? Us? Don't you care?" Her voice getting more and more angry.

"Yes."

"Then don't go." She was pleading, her sorry eyes making him sweat.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"So you never cared about me. For you to leave me like this-. When I thought you were going to ask me to marry you-" She was stopped, he glared at her eyes, making it impossible to speak, she was caught in his trance.

"Sakura I love you." He leaned in trying to kiss her, trying to make her heart stop breaking. "When I get back, marry me," he whispered.

"No. I can't. You don't love me." She paused trying to think if what she meant what she was going to say next, "And I-I don't love you." She ran away sobbing. Sakura left him by the tree all alone. He sat there trying to understand what just happened.

'What...what have I done?'

(This was suppose to happen. You didn't expect her to be all happy did you?)

'No.'

(What else can you do?')

'She said she didn't love me.' He now understood what she felt like. When everyday she asked him, when they were younger, if he loved her, and every time he said no. 'I love her so much. I wasn't expecting her to say that.'

(It was to be expected.)

'I have to go pack.' He left the tree and walked to his house, not looking back. The tree began to wilt, as if it knew all of their pain.

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

Sakura opened her front door and slammed it shut. Making the pictures on the wall fall and shatter. Glass and paper all on the floor. Her sobs getting more and more powerful, the empty house made them echo. She ran into her room and sobbed on her bed, her tears falling on her pillow making her face stick to it like glue. Eyeliner and mascara falling down her cheeks, she cried so much her face started to burn. It felt like she couldn't cry anymore, her eyes couldn't keep up with all of the pain that her heart felt.

'How, how could he do this to me?'

'What...what..."

(Shh. Calm down.) Her inner self didn't even understand.

'Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down. He is leaving me! I need him.'

(I know...I know.)

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _Her cell phone started to go off. She looked at the caller I.d. it was Ino.

"Hello?" She said silently, trying to make sure her best friend wouldn't hear that she was crying.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Hey so..." Ino asked waiting to see if her predictions had been correct.

"So what?" She covered the phone up and sniffled.

"Did Sasuke say anything to you?"

Her mind raced, she only heard his name in that sentence nothing else. His name repeated it self a thousand times. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. _

"Sakura?"

"I have to go." She hung up on her and turned off her cell phone. Still she continued to sob.

'He said he loved me.'

(You knew he did.)

'I said I didn't love him though.'

(I think...I think he knew that you were mad. He knows that you love him.)

'What if he doesn't? I have to go tell him. He is leaving. Tonight.'

(Hurry. Its almost time for him to leave.)

She burst out of her front room door, almost knocking it off of its' hinges. Sakura ran to Tsunade's office. If he was anywhere he would be there.

"Tsunade!" She called helplessly.

The Hokage turned around, "What Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Where's Sasuke?" Again the named repeated itself in her mind, just hearing her say it now started to make her cry.

Tsunade looked down at the wood floors, "He left. He told me that you would be coming here to try and stop him. He wanted to leave before you could change his mind. Also," she sighed, "He wanted to say that he loved you."

"No...no...he couldn't of left. I have to go find him." She started to run for the door, Tsunade stopped her though.

Sakura looked at her, "Please Tsunade, let me go."

"Sakura. He is gone. He left. I promise he will be back."

"How can you promise that? He could die in battle."

"Just knowing that you love him will let him survive."

She paused.

"Sakura?"

"After he told me, he said that he loved me and he wanted to get married...when he returned."

"Congratulations."

She frowned, "I said I didn't want to, and that I didn't love him."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean that."

"At the time...I did." She fell and cried on the floor.

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

Trees. Leaves. Sky. Stars

Darkness.

Blood.

Cries of the wounded.

"Help me."

"We need more supplies."

More blood.

An ambush.

Shrill laughter. "Weak ninja. You were doomed before the beginning."

Anger. Deceit. Death.

Darkness, then light, then darkness again.

Silence.

"Your precious village will crumble, we will kill your women and your children."

Swords slashing against warm flesh.

More cries and screams, "Please! Stop."

Sasuke looked in horror. Everyone was dying. They ninja were caught off guard...Then so was he.

Thousands of kunai's stabbing. Pain. Blood dripping down, blending with Mother Natures soil.

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

Ninjas bodies fell to the ground, branches and leaves falling around them.

"Please forgive me."

Eyes closed, mouths shut, tears fell.

Final, and complete darkness.

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

_Six Months later_

"Tsunade." Called an Anbu officer.

She turned, "Yes?"

"We have information."

"Regarding?"

"The Sound Village."

"Oh...I see. About the attack they were going to put on us?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Lets have it then."

More Anbu officers walked into the room, each holding a file. They all took a deep breathe and handed the Hokage their files, one-by-one.

"What are these?" She asked curiously.

"These...these are files, biographies, and other information about...about the people that died during this mission."

There were seven files. They were all evenly thick, looking to be about the same amount of pages, but one had only a few pieces of paper. Tsunade picked one up.

"What's this one? Why is it so thin?"

"Because...We couldn't find that much information on the genin. We were only able to get a letter, and some personal information, however it was singed and the top part has been burned, we don't know why. Only the bottom part remains. There are some words and phrases we cant make out."

"I see." Slowly she opened the file. She gasped. There was the letter, singed and burned. Tsunade tried to read it but was unable to, the only part she could read was the name at the bottom. Now she was the one trying to hold back her tears, "Please...give this to Haruno Sakura. Leave me."

They did as she asked. They went to find her.

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_.

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

Sakura laid there on the couch, silently, just staring out into space. She didn't change much, after he left. Living in regret and pain, trying to get by each day, waiting for him to return. Everyone promised her that he would. Her mind knew that he would, but her heart felt otherwise. Always sitting on her couch, never turning on the television, never talking on the phone. She replays pieces of that moment, right before, he left ever day.

_Flashback_

_"I love you. Marry me."_

_"No. I cant. And I-...I don't love you." _

_End Flashback._

Those were the last things that she said to him, everyday she regretted saying those hurtful words. That was six months ago, she hasn't seen him since. No contact what-so-ever. It hurts her, she doesn't know how he is, if he's okay or anything. There was a knock on her door. Slowly she went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked half awake.

"Haruno Sakura?" The Anbu officer asked.

"Yes."

He handed her a file and took off.

"Hey! What...what's this for?" She whispered to herself, she shut the door and went back to the couch. The file read, "CONFIDENTIAL" across the top. It was bound together by a single strand of twine, her curiosity wanted her to open it. Still, she hesitated. What if it contained another surprise? She didn't think that she would be able to take another one. Disregarding everything else she opened it. It was a letter. She read it, trying to put the words together since it was singed and only the bottom remained.

_st Kohona needed me. I'm sorry that you don't think that I care about you, its the fact that I am doing this that I love you so much. I'm not sure if you meant what you said at the tree but-_

Sakura stopped reading.

'Sasuke.' She thought. 'Why...why did Anbu give me this letter?'

(...I...I...don't know)

She continued to read:

_but...I do love you. I'm sorry if what I am doing caused you not to love me anymore. I just...I thought that this would be best for everyone, I am doing this to help everyone. Looking back to a few hours ago, I realized that some of the things I said to you were pretty stupid. You should be proud of me, I believe I was right about that. But...at that second, I can see how you wouldn't be. This mission is very dangerous Sakura. I know you reading this wont make you worry any less. And knowing you, I know it wont, it will probably make you worry more. _

She laughed:

_I love you Sakura. When I get back please marry me. Even if you did say that you didn't love me...I hope you do. I don't know what you are feeling right now, or what you are thinking...please don't hate me._

_Love Sasuke_.

'That was it?'

(I guess the other half was burnt.)

'Maybe its on the back.'

She turned the letter around, only to reveal another piece of paper. The letter fell the floor and she picked up the other piece of paper, and began to read it.

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Age: **18

**Family: **Mother, Father, (deceased) Brother, Uchiha Itachi, WANTED.

**Spouse: **None.

Sakura cringed at the no spouse part.

**Cause of death: **Multiple kunai strikes to the chest, arms, legs, and back.

Her hands started to shake, her breath started to escape her.

'Cause of death?'

(What?)

'No.'

(No.)

'He's...de- dea- dead?'

(No...)

'What...why?'

(No...)

'Sasuke no.'

She started to cry uncontrollably. Her heart was gone, it was ripped out of her. The second she found out he was dead, her heart disappeared.

'He...he thought that I hated him.'

(He never knew how much you loved him.)

'Why did I say that?'

(Wish we could take it back.)

She ran to Tsunade's office, sobbing in all. She exploded into her office, only to see that she had been crying to.

"Sakura." Tsunade said alarmed with tears still falling.

"He's dead! Tsunade he's dead."

"Shh...I know."

"He left me. You promised, you said that he would return."

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry? Your sorry! He's GONE! I don't have him any more. I told him that I hated him, that I never wanted to be with him again. He said that he loved me and I told him I didn't love him back. He will never know how much I loved him." She gasped, sobbing and screaming never really worked out for her.

"Sakura..."

"No. He's gone. I need him. I want him. I cant live with out him. He said that he would come back. Everyone promised...YOU promised that he would come back. You lied...you lied to me..." She started to shake Tsunade. She didn't stop her, she just watched the cherry blossoms eyes fill up with tears and her hands wrapped tightly around her shoulders, shaking her. Her grip got looser and she fell to the ground once again. Screaming with her head against the hard wood floors, pounding her fists making the room shake violently. Her energy was quickly lost, she had cried so many times over him. It took a lot out of her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. He knew the risks. That doesn't make up for anything, I know. But it was his choice, please understand, this isn't your fault."

"If he would of known how much I loved him...he would of stayed alive."

"You don't know that." Tsunade said soothingly, trying to calm her.

"YES! I DO!"

Tsunade grabbed Sakura's hands and stared into her eyes, "There was nothing that you could do."

"Yes. There was..." She left the Hokage's office going to the docks. As she was leaving the Hokage started to cry once again.

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

Sakura walked by many people. It was about nine-thirty at night. Full of people walking the streets of Kohona. People looking at her, at her face. Pain, depression, misery, was all painted on her face, it was read like a book. Everyone was whispering,

"What's wrong with her?"

"I heard he died."

"Who?"

"Him."

_Him. _That is what he was known by now, just a person, a figment. He was no longer there, not by here side, he was just a name, only to be remembered. Slowly she walked by the docks, surrounded by water with the moon reflecting in all its glory. She was alone, it was so serene, so quiet...a perfect place...She remembered when her and Sasuke went to the docks. It was their second date, and it was the first time that he said that he loved her. Her stomach turned at the memories, she wished that she would of said that she loved him at the tree. Never should she had said that she didn't love him, she didn't mean it. He would never know that now. Getting lost in the memories, she was hit. The impact moved her farther down the dock, she blacked out for a moment.

"What..."

Then she heard footsteps, "I told your other ninja that we would be back, that the village would fall and crumble, that we would kill everyone and everything. Congratulations, you are the first one to die."

"I...I don't know what you are talking about." She grabbed her waist, and pulled out a kunai. Her fingers getting stained with the blood pouring out of her new wound.

The man chuckled, it was so vile, "About six months ago, your pitiful village sent out some genin, we killed most of them. We vowed to get rid of the rest, and kill some more."

"You...you killed them?"

He smirked.

"You killed Sasuke?"

"The Uchiha? Yes."

"No."

He chuckled again, "Now I will kill you." More kunai's went flying, hitting her in the chest and the legs. Blood pouring out of her ran off the dock and into the water. She didn't move. He watched her making sure she was dead. Then he left, making a hand gesture and more ninja were seen going towards the village. She didn't breathe, she didn't move...she only thought about him. Its was so lucky that she was alive. For she was playing dead, something for a coward to do...still effective though. Her body was paralyzed, the kunai's hit some vital organs and she lost lots of blood. Kunai's were sticking out of her delicate body, she tried to move her arms around to pull them out...but she was to weak. Then she heard screams coming from the village. She knew that the unpredictable attack had now began.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. The village is getting attacked. Now I am dying. I'm sorry for not saying that I loved you, I do...I do." She turned her face away from the sky, tear droplets now hit the wood underneath her. Then she felt a warmth against her, then a shade of white, it looked like light. She moved her face back looking besides her...she didn't believe it.

"Sakura?" Asked a familiar voice.

She moved her head up slightly. "Yes.."

"Do you love me?" It was Sasuke.

Tears of happiness and pain fell, "Yes...I do. I love you. I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

He smiled and kissed her, then the breathes escaped her and she smiled...then was silent.

xXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXoxXox

**Hey! Wats up people. I will update other stories this weekend. Just so you know they both died in the story. Sorry for the downer I wanted to write this though, it was bothering me! Thnks for reading, it was so long I know. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


End file.
